Jacob and Bella Become One
by leeluh
Summary: The night before Bella's Wedding, Jacob visits Bella at her room and she decides to loose her virginity to him. The consequences of her act will change her sexual life forever. But how?
1. Chapter 1: Jacob's Visit

This is the night before Bella's wedding in Breaking Dawn. Future chapters will include sex scenes in Bella's Honeymoon.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but I sure would've liked to. It is rated M for a lot of sex and werewolves.

**Bella POV**

I couldn't sleep. The wedding was tomorrow. Alice will be here on the morning, torturing me with the dress, and the makeup and my hair. I will never become pretty. It was impossible next to Edward. His perfect diamond body, his angelic face. I couldn't compete.

I closed my eyes and force myself not to think. Then, I heard a noise that sounded like a rock to my window. Could it be Jake? I walked towards the window and looked down. There he was... standing outside. Wearing only his cropped jeans, Jacob smiled at me.

"Bella", Jacob said and leaped from the ground to my window.

"Jacob, you came" I said throwing myself to him. I hugged him like I didn't want him to escape.

"Bella, I missed you. I am sorry for leaving, it was just too much" he said. He caressed my face with his warm hands and kissed my forehead.

"Oh Jacob, I am sorry too. I feel so broken for hurting you", I said while I felt my body getting warmer by his touch. And then... it hit me. Edward will be my last, but Jacob… Jacob could be my first. Suddenly no other thought seem more logical. Jacob could have my virginity, my human body, even if it was for one night.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" Jacob said looking at me with peaceful eyes. I knew his love was strong. I knew this will be the right thing. I decided on Edward, but he could have my vampire love. Jacob would have my human love.

"I want you" I said trembling. I wasn't good at seducing. Jacob looked at me confused. "I mean I want to be with you… now….on my bed."

"Bella what are you saying?" Jacob asked. He still didn't get it. My face became red.

"Jacob make love to me. Just one time. Let me be your first. I want you to be my first". As I said those words, I felt the fear that he might reject me. I was marrying someone else. I broke his heart. Why would he want me?

"I love you, Bella. I so want to be with you, but... what will he...."

"He doesn't need to know. I don't care. This is our last chance. We have to do it. I will never be human again" I sounded desperate but I wanted him so badly.

Jacob kissed my lips and wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel my heart starting to beat faster. His tongue entered my mouth and started caressing mine. His hand moved from my waist to my butt. He squeezed my butt lightly. My hands touched his perfect sculpted chest and move lower to his abs.

Jacob raised his hands from my butt and took my sweatshirt off. He fondled my small breasts while still kissing me. The touch of his warm hands made me wet. He kneeled himself and started kissing my breasts. His tongue began drawing circles around my nipples. Then he sucked one of my boobs. He continued kissing down to my stomach till he reached my bellybutton, licking it inside out. He pulled of my pants and panties in one single move. I felt so scared, but in a good way.

Jacob lifted me by the waist and sat me on the bed. I unzipped his pants and pulled them off. Surprised that he wasn't wearing underwear, I opened my mouth. His cock was long, hard and had the color of his russet skin. Jacob must have thought that I wanted to suck him, so he put his cock on my mouth. I didn't resist and I tried to take him as farther as I could. Then I slowly went back to the tip. I licked his head in small circles. Then swallowed it whole again.

"Oh Bella, mm" Jacob moaned. I moved up and down, gripping his cock firmly with my mouth. Then I started to move faster…

**Jacob POV**

_All right Jacob! _Quil thought_. _

_Quil! Leave me alone! _I thought_. _Why can't I had an alone time for one minute! This werewolf thing got me mad sometimes. I was starting to shake. Thank the gods, Bella thought it was because of pleasure and continued to sucked on me. Her mouth was like heaven. I had to control my anger.

_Quil that's enough. Go away, _thought Sam_. Sorry Jacob._

_Sam wait, _I thought_._

_Jacob, now is not the time._

_Wait, what should I do now? I haven't had sex before._

_Ok, just this one time. Listen carefully. Grab her and flipped her so she is in all fours facing opposite of you. Then think of Edward and shift to werewolf. Lick her ass and then continue down to the clit. Stay there until se has an orgasm… until she shakes lightly. Shift again to human.. She will be more than ready for you to enter her. Start with one finger and work your way to your cock. Now I must go._

_Thanks Sam._

**Bella POV**

Jacob grabbed my hair and pull me off his cock gently. I had a little of his juice in my lips and licked it. Then Jacob lifted me up again and flipped me. I was facing the head of my bed. I wanted to lye on the bed but Jacob pulled me up and I was in all my fours. What did he wanted to do to me? Then I heard a noise and suddenly I tensed. Had he shifted?

I couldn't move. If he was a werewolf now, he could bit me. I panicked. Then I felt something sniffing my ass. It tickled me. Then a tongue started licking it. It was not a human tongue, it was longer and moved so quickly. My body relaxed again. It felt so good. Then it continued going down my pussy.

"Aaaah, ooohhh uff" I moaned. "Jacob...." I felt a rush through my whole body. My pussy was getting wetter and warmer. This tongue was now in my clit. I couldn't hardly breathe. Was this what it felt to be with a wolf? Was this some kind of bestiality? No… No… This was my Jacob.

I began to feel like the pleasure was getting stronger and stronger…. Then…

"Oooooh!" I yelled. I was suddenly gasping for air. My body trembled for two seconds.  
I felt the blood rising to my cheeks. This was incredible. I had an orgasm. I had an orgasm from a wolf! From my Jacob! I smiled as I realized it was the most intense moment I have ever had. Jacob withdrew his tongue and I heard him shift back to his human body.

He flipped me again and leaned on top of me. The weight of his body didn't bother me. It felt so good pressed to mine. He gave me a long and passionate kiss. I tasted my pussy in his mouth. I sort of liked it. His hands once again caressed my breast and moved slowly towards my hips and into my inner thighs. He spread my legs and began touching my outer lips with his fingers, moving towards the center of my pussy. He circled my clit and slid one finger down to my hole.

"Hmmm" I moaned as he pulled and re-enter his finger in a rapid motion.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes…. Yes….Jacob, please let me have you. Enter me please…." I pleaded. I knew I was ready. I needed to feel his cock inside me.

Jacob removed his hands and put his cock over my pussy. Then, holding me tight with his muscular arms he entered my body gently and slowly.

"Ahhh"

"Ohh" Jacob moaned in great pleasure. He looked at me at the eyes. I started looking at the ceiling. I felt the pain and it was getting worse. But he held me and kissed me. I had to be strong for him. I wanted him to enjoy.

Jacob started going faster and faster. I felt less pain. I was beginning to feel good. Then Jacob went more faster and…

"Oooooh" Jacob yelled. I thought Charlie was going to wake up. Jacob's heart was racing. He looked at me and waited to recover his breath. I planted a small kiss on his lips.

"I love you Bella. I will never forget this night", he said. A tear dropped down my cheek. I felt a little sore, but I was happy. This night couldn't be more perfect. I was his and Jacob was mine. Just for one night, we were one.

**Please write your reviews. I hoped you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2: Bella: The Experienced One

**Chapter 2: Bella: The Experienced One**

**This is the first time Edward and Bella are having sex on their honeymoon. But, there is something Edward doesn't suspect. Bella already had sex and with Jacob. How will Bella experience second time sex with Edward? Will Edward notice that she is not a virgin?**

As I approached the water I could begin to see Edward's full body naked. I knew Edward's body was godlike but I hadn't even thought about a godlike penis before. It was so shiny, shinier than Edward's skin. It's tip was rose colored and sparkly. It was like some kind of hard candy I wouldn't resist. Still it wasn't as big as Jacob's. What was I thinking? I shouldn't have thinked about Jacob in that way anymore and certainly not with Edward waiting for me to fuck.

"Bella, what's the matter? Come my love " said Edward looking at me with his piercing eyes. How could I not want to come? I couldn't answer. I felt weird comparing him to Jacob. But I knew this would happen. I have forgotten that Edward promised we would try before I became a vampire. I asked him this. I should be grateful.

"Bella, do you want me to come get you? " Edward was starting to feel unsecured. I could see it in his eyes.

"I'll come Edward. I am just enjoying the view," I said and what a view! His sparkly candy penis was full erect and most definitely cold, unlike Jacob's long warm cock. No. I did it again. Why was I still comparing penises? I stared at Edward. Maybe that will get me to reason. Edward looked so great naked. His legs were like runners' and his bare chest was like greek marble statues. Even the water's reflection of Edward didn't give him justice.

I approached Edward and put my hands over his chest. He was so cold. Edward's hands took mine and lead them to his cock as he leaned to kiss me. Playing with Edward's penis was like playing with a hard cold stick. It was difficult to move up and down. I tried to splash some water so that it'll help me lubricated it but it wasn't working. All it did was make my hands slippery. Edward made my favorite crooked smile.

"Bella, let me show you" he said. Edward gripped his penis so hard I thought it was going to fall apart.

"I don't have that kind of strength you know," I said as I watched Edward's hand movements. So this was vampire's masturbation. It didn't seem he needed to have sex.

"Its not that difficult Bella. Just squeeze a little down the head and work from there" I took Edward's penis with both hands and squeezed with all my strength. Finally I was getting it. Edward bit his lip and moaned. I was so concentrated on getting the job right I didn't noticed that my hands were hurting from the cold.

"Bella that's enough," Edward said when he noticed that my hands were purple. He took my hands and kissed them lightly. "Its fine my Bella, I liked it. But I hate seeing you hurt."

"Edward, forget it. I was finally getting it."

"Now is my turn, Bella. I will pleasure you like there is no tomorrow" he said taking my hand and pulling me towards deeper waters. When the water only reached my breasts Edward kneeled himself. He was completely inside the water when I felt his chill tongue in my pussy's outer lips. He moved it slowly down and up again. My nipples were hard but my body couldn't get hot because the water and Edward's tongue were too chilly. It felt hard, unlike Jacob's who felted soft and juicy.

"Not again!" I shouted. Good thing Edward was underwater. "Ooooh!" Edward's tongue was inside me. I felt like an electrical bolt that ran through my whole body making me tremble. Edward was fucking me with his tongue and every time it entered, the same bolt took over my body. It's was incredible. His hands were squeezing my butt in the meantime. It was starting to hurt too but I didn't care. I was already addicted to the bolts.

Edward moved his tongue to my clit and it hurt very badly. I pushed his head lightly and he rose from the water frightened.

"Are you all right? Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"I am fine Edward. Let's just get out of the water," I said. I couldn't let him know that his tongue was too hard for my delicate clit. What I pity! That was my favorite part with J…

"Edward let me suck you" I said to quickly vanish my Jacob thoughts. We were already out of the water. Edward looked surprised but then laid down still on the floor and waited for me. I crouched from where I was and placed my body between his legs. I slid my hands to his stomach and caressed his abs. At the same time I swallowed the hard candy penis. It tasted so good, like cherry flavor.

I started licking it from the beginning to the head. It was like licking a Popsicle that tasted so much better. I licked all over and the Popsicle didn't melt, didn't go away. Edward moaned and grabbed my hair, slowly pulling it. I could spend an eternity licking. Then my tongue froze in the middle. I tried to remove it but I couldn't.

"Bella wait. I'll help," he said and took my tongue with his fingers and slowly pulled it way. It hurt a little. Edward look sad and disappointed.

"I'm sorry Bella. I knew you would get hurt."

"Its nothing Edward really, lest try something else," I said trying to calm him down.

"Oh Bella, you are so stubborn like always" he said and kissed me. That was what I needed. I kissed Edward passionately and threw myself on top of him. We started making out and twirling around. His cold body kept my nipples hard but my body started to warm up. My pussy was getting wetter.

As we kissed, Edwards hands held me by the waist. Mine were caressing his soft hair.

"Edward I'm ready," I said and positioned my self on top of him. I moved up and put my pussy exactly on top of Edward's hard candy. I slid easily down and felt the chills again.

"Ooooh" Edward was pleased as I moved forward and down and up and back his hard stick. I enjoyed it so much I kept moving and speeding my pace.

Edward grabbed my breast with his hands so hard I thought he wanted to rip them off. Then he moved his hand and separated my butt cheeks. It hurt, like he was trying to dismantle me. I caressed his chest with my hands and leaned down to kiss him. I kiss his neck and sucked it a little. Then I moved up and continue to fuck him. Edward grabbed me by the waist and helped me move. He didn't measure his strength because I felt it very hard.

"Oh Jake!"

"What!" Edward stopped me holding me tight on the waist. It hurt so much and I couldn't understand why?

"What Edward? What's wrong?" I asked trying to hold my breath because his cold body was freezing my pussy, my butt and my thighs.

"You said Jake. Why did you say Jake?" Edward asked angry and staring at my eyes.

"Edward what are you talking about?" I asked feeling ashamed. Did I really say Jake? I had to convince Edward it was nothing. This could ruin our honeymoon.

"Edward I am sorry, I didn't notice. Please let me continue to please you. I was enjoying it so mmuuucchhh," I said that last word already trembling from he cold.

Edward lifted me off and put me at his side.

"I am sorry Bella. We will have to continue this some other time," he said. His words sounded so angry and cold.

"Edward, please. I am sorry" I said desperate. "I really am. I love you and only you."

Edward looked at me as if trying to figure out something. He stared for a long time. Then he kissed my forehead.

"Let's go to our room. You need some rest," he said and lifted me from the floor.

"Ok," I wasn't going to fight him. I had to endure this because it was my fault. I had sex with Jacob and betrayed Edward. I walk silently by his hand to our room. I was ready to redeem myself.

**Please review if you can.**

**Preview to next chapter: Edward wants Jacob to give Bella some puppies in order to save her from her demon pregnancy. Bella is willing to negotiate her pregnancy but what will she ask of Jacob and Edward?**


	3. Chapter 3: Bella's Request

**Chapter 3: Bella's Request**

**Preface**

**Jacob is trying to convince Bella to end her pregnancy. He accidentally told her Edward's plan. She hesitated at first but was willing to negotiate if…**

**Jacob POV**

"Ok, Jacob. I will end this pregnancy. But first, bring Edward here. We have to discuss the arrangement," she said. I called Edward and he came quickly.

"Edward, I decided to have the abortion and have sex with Jacob. But I want you there too. I want to have a threesome," she said looking directly to both of us.

"What! I am not having sex with this bloodsucker," I said angrily staring at Edward with my clenched fists.

"Please! I am not looking forward to have sex with a dog either. But…" he said looking at Bella. "If this is what you want in order to get that demon spawn from your body, I'll do it".

"Of course you would! You disgusting son of a…" I was beginning to shake and shift when suddenly…

"Jacob, snap out of it. If you love me, you'll do it. If you don't, I'll die," she said while Edward was looking me with pleading eyes. I sighed.

"Ok, ok. I'll do it. But you wont touch me," I said and gave Edward a menacing look.

"I am all right with that," he said calmly looking at Bella. He looked so weak when he was with her. It made me sick.

"Tell Carlisle I'm ready for the abortion" Bella said with tears on her eyes. Edward went to get Dr. Vamp. The room filled again with all the bloodsuckers. The blond one, Rosalie, was angry.

"Bella, what are you doing? Don't you care about your baby anymore? she asked.

"Rosalie, Edward's right. This thing is going to kill me. I need to get it out," she said crying.

"I don't believe you. I knew I couldn't trust you, you pathetic bitch!" she said yelling.

"Rosalie, that's enough! Its Bella's body. She can decide what she wants to do with it," Carlisle said with authority.

"Yeah, what's in it for you anyway?" Alice said looking at her suspiciously.

"Emmet! Let's get out here!" Rosalie said. Emmet and her walked out of the room and left the house. That was a relief. I thought I would have to kill her.

Bella couldn't stop crying and order us to get out so that Carlisle can work. We all got out of the room. We were listening to Bella's screams. Edward was on the floor agonizing. He'd better be. This was his entire fault.

**Bella POV**

Two weeks have passed since my abortion. Carlisle thought I recovered well. I didn't know about that. One day I was becoming a mother, and then another one I wasn't. It was painful, but I had to do it. The arrangement was set for tonight. I was ready. I put one of Alice's honeymoon baby dolls. It was black and satin; it felt soft on my skin. I had already shaved and brushed my teeth. Edward would be here any minute, he needed to hunt in order to prepare for tonight. Jacob said he would be here in any minute too.

"Bella" said Jacob as he leaped through my window. Memories flooded my mind about our first time.

"Jacob" I said and hugged him. He smelled so great. He locked his arms on my waist and was beginning to lean in order to kiss me when…

"You won't start without me," Edward said as he entered the room. Jacob pushed me automatically and glared at Edward. Edward approached me and gave me a soft kiss.

"Bella, you look stunning" he said and wrapped his arms around my body. He gave me a long kiss and caressed his chilly tongue with mine. Jacob approached me from behind and started kissing my neck. He licked with his warm tongue and reached up to my earlobes wetting them inside. My body heated up fast as he pulled slowly my earlobes with his mouth. His hands lifted my gown and Edward stepped back a little to let him undressed me. Jacob bent my head to the side and started kissing me. His hands moved over my butt massaging it. Edward kissed my neck and chest while grabbing my breasts with his cold hands. The sensation was like nothing before. Fire and Ice joined perfectly at my skin.

Jacob stopped kissing me and licked his middle finger. Then he sticks it up my ass, moving it in circles. Edward, probably hearing Jacobs's thoughts, did the same sting but stick his finger on my pussy.

"Ahhh, ooooh" I moaned in great pleasure as my two lovers fingered me. I was getting wetter by the second. It's was too much. Jacob pulled off his pants so I can see his long, hard cock. Edward undressed too and I grew excited by his hard candy penis. I kneeled down and grabbed Edward's hard candy with my right hand. Then I put Jacob's cock in my mouth. I started jerking off Edward as I sucked Jacob.

"Ooooh Bella," Jacob moaned as my mouth moved up and down his warm tasty cock.

"Oooh," Edward was pleased by my hard working hand masturbating him.

Then I switched. I started sucking Edward's hard candy and jerk off Jacob with my left hand. Edward's dick tasted so sweet I thought I was getting boozed. Suddenly Jacob grabbed my hips and placed me in all fours. I was still sucking on Edward when he began penetrating me with his warm cock. At first I felt pain by his large cock, but I was forcing myself to take all I could get.

Jacob shifted to werewolf and I felt his front legs clenched my stomach so I couldn't move. It made my pussy tighter. Edward looked at Jacob disgusted but pulled my head more so I would swallow whole his hard candy stick. I moaned in great pleasure as I could feel Jacob's hairy penis grow two inches more. I was fingercuffed by a wolf and a vampire. What more could a girl want?

**Jacob POV**

_Bella is such a whore, _thought Leah.

_Shut up Leah! You are just jealous_, I thought trying to concentrate on Bella's wet pussy.

_Oh please, jealous of her!. She is so manipulative. She wants every monster for herself, _she thought.

"I didn't know we were having an orgy," Edward said sarcastically. I looked at him angrily.

"Huh?" said Bella trying to break free from Edward's penis but he slowly pulled her again.

" It's nothing my dear continue what you are doing," he said.

_Leah, please go. Edward is hearing my thoughts._

_Is that so! _she thought. _Listen leech, your wife is fucking a werewolf. Everybody knows that once you go werewolf, you can never go back. _

Edward started panting real heavily and pulled Bella off his penis. A squirt of venom jizz landed on Bella's face.

**Bella POV**

Edward's tasty cum was all over me. I licked what landed on my lips and wiped the rest. Then, I felt an incredible shake on my butt. Jacob had shifted back to human and his penis had regained his original size. He spilled his jizz on my back and was breathing heavily. As I lay on the floor, both of them stood up. I glanced up at their two sexy bodies. It all become clear from that moment. As much as I lusted for Edward's hard candy stick in my mouth, sexually I was a wolf girl. Honeymoon sex didn't get any better. I was lying to Edward and myself but I wouldn't do it anymore. I stood before them.

"Edward. I love you, but I want to continue having sex with Jacob, alone" I said looking at him timidly.

"It's ok Bella. That was the initial plan," he said looking at me confused.

"No, Edward. What I mean is… I want to fuck Jacob, even if I'm not ovulating… like two or three times a week," I said looking at the floor embarrassed.

"What are you saying Bella? I'm not enough to please you?" he said looking desperate.

"Edward, I am sorry… We are just… we are just not that compatible sexually" I said feeling so bad for hurting him.

"Fuck you Bella! At least Tanya knew how to suck!" he yelled angrily.

My mouth opened in shock at Edward's confession and tears streamed down my cheeks. Edward took his clothes and disappeared through the window. So he had oral sex with Tanya and he never said anything! I had trouble breathing and Jacob wrapped me in his arms. I wept silently, wetting his chest.

"Bella, forget him. You don't need him. You've got me. I will always love you," he said. He was right. I didn't need Edward. I was too selfish to even consider it. I didn't deserved Jacob either, but I loved him so much. I was so blinded by Edward's love I could not see that I was Jacob's and his was mine. From the beginning, we were already One.

**THE END**

**I hope you enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review if you can, and send me your ideas about future sex stories from Twilight. **


End file.
